


Tell Me Who Did That To You

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Category: DCU
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Dick Grayson, Is it still whump if it's just abuse?, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jason to the Rescue, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Jason Todd, Someone look after Dick, What is my plan?, whump Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Dick's enraptured with his new boyfriend. Really. And everything's going perfectly. Really.___________________________________________________________________“Dick! Get in here!”Dick’s pulse quickens. He hops off the couch, throwing down the book he was reading. All but running, he finds his way to the doorway where his partner is standing. Already, Dick knows this isn’t going to be pleasant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally reaching summer means I have time to write again! Yay!Yay!Yay! 
> 
> But...
> 
> This one is dark, right out of the gate. Please please heed the trigger warnings and look after yourselves! I'll see you are the end!

“Dick! Get in here!”

Dick’s pulse quickens. He hops off the couch, throwing down the book he was reading. All but running, he finds his way to the doorway where his partner is standing. Already, Dick knows this isn’t going to be pleasant.

“Over the table. Pants off,” come his partner’s gruff commands.

As fast as he can, Dick moves toward the dinning room. Stripping off his jeans, he tries to get into position. But he’s not fast enough.

A hand grabs his hair and his thigh is being hoisted up. With a solid shove, his jaw makes contact with the table.

“Ow,” he huffs before he can stop himself. He freezes hoping it will go unnoticed. He’s not that lucky.

“What was that?” The hand in his hair tightens. He can feel hot breath by his ear as a strong, heavy body leans onto him. “Do you have something to say, you worthless shit?”

As much as he can, Dick shakes his head. It’s not good enough.

“Nothing you feel like saying?” the voice growls in his ear, “Think I’m being too rough? Think you deserve better?”

“No,” Dick whimpers “No, sir. This is what I deserve.”

The voice snorts, “Damn straight.”

There’s a sound of a buckle being undone behind him. Dick’s thigh is lifted just a little bit higher. He braces himself for what will come next.

It takes all of his effort not to cry out as his partner enters him. Dick keeps himself prepped so that he can be ready for these whims at any time. But somedays it’s so rough, none of Dick’s work is helpful.

Today is one of those days. Whatever’s gotten his boyfriend into this mood, Dick doesn’t know. But he does know that his ass is in for a beating because of it. Each thrust is rough and deep and painful. Dick tries to shift to accommodate him better, but it doesn’t do a lot of good when his partner’s this pissed.

He bites down on his lip to keep the yelp of pain from escaping, Dick closes his eyes and tries to think back on how he ended up here.

 

_______________________

 

It had been one of those perfect summer evening. The air, cool and luscious, beckoned everyone out to play. A couple of Dick’s friends had invited him to a bar to meet up with some other people. Without hesitation, Dick had accepted. If he’d only known what would happen, he may have chosen differently.

Looking across the bar, Dick first saw Kyle. He was amazing. Everything about him screamed sensual and alluring. From his well-fitting polo shirt to his muscular hands gripping the beer bottle, Dick was immediately drawn to him.

As it turned out, Kyle was part of the group they were supposed to meet. It had seemed like fate. Dick had had limited luck in the romance department, so a friend of a friend always sounded like the right place to find love. Dick wedged himself into the booth next to the attractive stranger.

“I’m Dick,” he said brightly, holding out his hand. It was a bit awkward in the tight space.

The man’s mouth turned up in smoldering smile that made Dick’s stomach flip.

“Kyle,” he said, taking Dick’s hand, the heat of his touch felt sinful.

The evening went on, Dick pressed so close that their legs were touching. He didn’t mind. He was fascinated listening to Kyle talk. He was funny and charming; everyone in their group hung on his words. Which is why Dick was incredibly flattered that halfway through one of Kyle’s stories, he found a hand grazing up his thigh.

Kyle gave him a meaningful look as he wrapped up telling the table about a backpacking trip he’d finished. Dick shifted as Kyle’s hand traced higher and higher until it brushed against his already hard cock. With a little squeeze, Dick jumped, hoping no one else had noticed. Kyle smirked.

“Well, it’s been a long night, I think I might head home,” Kyle said casually. The friends made a few pleas to get him to stay. He was clearly a favorite. But he shook them off. Glancing down at Dick he asked, “You look a little tired too, want me to give you a lift?”

Dick felt like a school boy. He was so starstruck, he could only manage a nod. Kyle took him by the hand and led him gently out of the bar.

Obviously, they hadn’t made it back to Dick’s place. They could barely keep their hands off each other in the car. Well, it was more like Kyle’s hands exploring Dick’s body. But the attention was amazing. Dick felt like the most desirable person on earth and he was swept away by the feeling.

Their first time together had been, for lack of a better word, hot. Fast and furious, in a way that first times can be. And where both people end breathless and sweaty. Dick was floating with no intention of ever coming back down.

As the weeks passed, Kyle and Dick saw each other again and again. They’d talk too. Go out to the movies, grab some food. Dick was enraptured. So it didn’t take much effort for him to say yes when Kyle asked him out and then later when he asked Dick to move in with him.

Their friends were thrilled when they found out. Everyone gushed about what a cute couple they were and how they were such a perfect fit. For two months, life was bliss.

But very few things last forever.

 

 

It was small stuff. Stuff Dick barely even noticed. Stuff that didn’t seem like a big deal at the time but left him feeling…lost when he thought about them after, at night by himself.

Sometimes Kyle would be a little more rough than usual. But he’d always check with Dick afterwards that it had worked for him. And of course, Dick would say yes, because he’d gotten off, hadn’t he? Wasn’t that proof of a good time? Even if it had been a bit uncomfortable when Kyle had wrapped his hand around Dick’s throat, in the end, they’d had a fun session.

And there was the time Dick had left the dishwasher door open and Kyle had hit his shin on it. Kyle was right, it was entirely Dick’s fault. And it had been really stupid of him to leave it down. Kyle had every right to be angry with him, slamming the door in his face when Dick had tried to apologize.

As it turned out, Dick was learning a lot about himself in this relationship. He was more klutzy and ditzy than he’d thought. And he wasn’t actually as bright as he thought, although he has gotten all A’s in college.

And, he apparently liked it pretty rough. Like, really rough. That was a revelation to him as well. He’d never thought of himself as a masochist, but that was about the only way they did it any more. If it wasn’t for both of them, why would they fuck like this? And Dick did get off. Most of the time.

 

__________________

 

A sharp slap to his ass brings him back into the present. He gasps as another hard thrust jerks his body forward against the table.

“I don’t hear you begging for more,” Kyle threatens, “My cock not good enough for you these days?”

Shaking himself out of his train of thought Dick conjures up a moan. He ties to stay in the moment, tries to find the pleasure in the pain.

“That’s right, baby, take it all.” Satisfied, Kyle’s pace speeds up. His hand moves from Dick’s hair to his wrist and yanks his arm behind his back. Now Dick cries out in earnest. “Yeah, I know that’s how you like it, you little slut.”

Dick’s come to recognize when Kyle is about to finish. He can hear his breathing pick up and feel his grip tighten. Momentarily, Dick thinks about the bruises that will be left on his wrist and hip from this session. But as predicted, Kyle is coming in his ass and all other thoughts are wiped out.

“Fuck yeah,” Kyle groans as he pulls himself out.

Dick can feel the cum already running down his thigh. He can’t tell if he’s turned on or nauseous at how Kyle no longer even asks if they can go bareback.

Another, slightly gentler swat of his ass is once again what brings him out of his thoughts.

“Hey, don’t go daydreaming on me,” Kyle says, “You’re dripping cum on the floor. Clean yourself up then handle the floor.”

Pushing himself gingerly off the table, Dick takes a mental inventory of his body. His Ass is definitely sore, his left wrist is already starting to show a bruise, and his thigh is red from where the table edge was pushing into him. But he’s had worse. Plus, it looks like Kyle’s in a better mood, so he supposes it was worth it.

 

_______________

 

A few days later, they’re headed out to a bar to meet up with friends. They’ve been there before; Dick knows it will be dark enough to hide the bruise that’s still on his wrist. Which is why he’s opted to wear a comfy t-shirt on this summer night instead of a stifling long-sleeved one.

The table is nearly full by the time they get there. So much that they have to sit separately. Dick ends up at the end of the long table by Jason Todd. He’s not actually sure who brought Jason into the group. Maybe Wally?

Jason doesn’t quite fit the mold of the rest of the friends. Maybe that’s why he’s usually on the outskirts at these gatherings, observing more than participating. It doesn’t surprise Dick that Jason places himself at the end of the table instead of the middle where Dick would prefer to be. Especially now; being with Kyle always leaves him with this urge to be around people.

But it won’t do to make a scene. Kyle hates it when Dick rocks the boat, especially with the friends. So he settles himself next to Jason and does his best to make genial conversation.

“How’s it going?” He asks brightly.

Jason takes a sip of his beer, “Not bad, I guess.”

Silence.

Well, there goes any hope of enjoying the night. Looking wistfully over at Wally who’s laughing with Donna and Kyle, Dick feels a pang of want.

“How about you?” Jason asks.

“Oh,” Dick’s taken by surprise, “I’m…I’m doing okay. I had a crazy day at my internship.”

“What made it crazy?”

Looking up, Jason’s staring at him so intently it’s almost uncomfortable. Like he’s actually interested in what Dick has to say. Like he honestly wants to know what made the day crazy. It’s weird. Kyle’s always telling Dick he talks too much. Dick has taken to just listening to Kyle’s work stories instead.

He realizes Jason is still waiting for an answer. “Well, it was because HR sent out this memo that they didn’t mean to and everyone was freaking out for a solid hour. It was actually kind of funny.” Dick smiles.

Jason has a small smile on his face too as he watches Dick, “That does sound funny.”

Dick’s never noticed that Jason’s eyes crinkle just a bit when he smiles. It’s…endearing.

From there, Dick actually has a pretty pleasant evening. Jason listens to him talk about his co-workers, a funny video he found online, his thoughts for what to do after he’s done with this internship. For the first time in a while, Dick feels centered, content even.

It makes him careless.

He’s in the bathroom of the bar, washing his hands when Jason comes in. Not thinking, he waves.

Jason’s eyes narrow immediately and too late, Dick realizes he doesn’t have the benefit of the darkly-lit bar. Here in the harsh fluorescent light, there’s no disguising the marks on his wrist.

He tries his best to move his hand behind his back. But Jason’s faster.

He grabs Dick’s forearm. Studying the tell-tale marks, he looks up with a face of fury and disgust. “Is someone hurting you?” he asks.

Dick pulls his arm back to his side and angles his body so Jason can’t see the bruises. “No!” He protests just a bit too loud for the small room. Jason crosses his arms over his chest and looks entirely unconvinced. “Kyle-we like it rough, that’s all,” Dick shrugs hoping it comes off nonchalant.

Unmoving, Jason stares Dick down trying to force more information out of him. When he’s unsuccessful, he sighs and drops his arms. “Okay, if you say so. Just-be careful,” he finally settles on, “And if you ever want to talk, I’m happy to listen.” He reaches out a hand and gently touches Dick’s arm.

The gesture, more than anything, takes Dick off guard. It feels so intimate and sweet and for a moment, Dick wants to melt into that touch. But his senses come back to him and he responds with a curt, “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Dick spends the rest of the night on edge. The interest Jason showed earlier is replaced by a scrutinizing look that bounces between him and Kyle. Despite Dick trying to ignore it by talking with Cassie on his other side, he can’t.

Finally, he can’t stand it. And even though he knows it will cost him, he walks over to Kyle and whispers in his ear that he wants to leave.

If he hadn’t been with Kyle for a few months, he wouldn’t be able to catch the anger that flashes over his face. Dick’s stomach drops, because he’ll have to make it up to him later. But public image is important to Kyle, so he stands and makes the necessary apologies about leaving early because Dick’s not feeling well. Everyone tells Dick he’s so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend that looks after him. He nods in agreement but he’s trembling slightly.

Kyle takes his elbow in a parody of helping to guide Dick out of the bar. Only Dick knows that the grip comes with fingernails dug into his tricep.

He takes one last glance behind him to wave goodnight. His hand freezes when he realizes Jason’s staring intently at the contact between them. And for a moment, he’s not sure who he’s more scared of.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Dick can finally sit down without wincing.

Kyle had taken it out on his ass after they’d gotten home from the bar. First, he’d taken a belt to him until Dick was actually choking back tears. Then Kyle had fucked him with every ounce of strength he had. Dick was left curled up on the couch, queasy and confused. How could this man, his boyfriend that everyone loved, who claimed to love him, leave him feeling like this?

They’re at the park for a game of frisbee and a cookout. Blessedly, Jason appears to be absent. It feels like old times. Kyle’s been particularly attentive; getting Dick a plate of food (and remembering to add extra pickles because he loves them), cuddling him, and showering him with soft kisses. It’s bliss. And Dick remembers why he’s in this relationship.

For frisbee, Kyle is nominated captain of one team. Without hesitation, he picks Dick first for his team and Dick swells with pride.

But then the game starts.

It’s a tight race. The teams are pretty evenly matched, but Dick’s team manages to keep a small lead. That is, until the last play.

It was Dick’s job to run to the endzone and catch the long pass from Kyle.

Dick is in position. He watches Kyle launch the bright green disc his way. It’s going to be perfect. He realizes just a moment too late that the wind is taking the frisbee off course. He sets out in a dead sprint to catch it, to be there in time, but he’s too late. He trips and skids just a foot shy of the target.

He can hear the other team cheer and he looks up. His eyes immediate find Kyle who’s glare fills Dick with dread.

“Hey man, good game,” Wally extends a hand to help Dick off the ground.

Dick takes it and tries to dust off the dirt and grass that he picked up from his fall.

Too soon, Kyle’s next to him. “I’ve got it from here, Wally,” he says wedging himself between the two. “Why don’t I help you get cleaned up, Dickiebird.” It’s not a question.

“Sure thing,” Wally smiles, unaware of the subtle menace in Kyle’s words.

The bathroom is a single stall. Kyle all but shoves Dick inside. The sound of the lock clicking into place echoes.

Kyle rounds on him, pushing him up against the cold, cinderblock wall. “You had one, fucking job,” he snarls, “And you couldn’t even mange that. You cost us the game!” His hand is on Dick’s neck, closing off his airway faster than he’s ever done when they were having sex.

Instinctively, Dick grabs the hand at his throat, trying to loosen the grip. Kyle pins Dick’s feeble attempt at his side. Then he presses in harder. “What do you have to say for yourself, you useless pig?”

“S-sorry,” is all Dick can rasp out.

A sneer washes over Kyle’s face. Releasing his grip, he watches Dick gasp. “Get down on your knees and show me how sorry you are.”

Dick’s head shoots up. They’ve never done anything in public before. The idea has always repulsed Dick on so many levels. He hates the idea of getting caught and he so prefers the intimacy of being at home.

“But…”

“Now!” Kyle hisses, pushing Dick to his knees.

The floor is filthy, and it smells horrible on the ground by the urinal. But he doesn’t have more time to protest because Kyle’s grabbing the back of his head and forcing his mouth onto the cock in his face.

It’s far from the best blowjob Dick’s ever given, but Kyle doesn’t seem to care. The public element has him riled up enough that within a minute he’s ready to come.

“Open your mouth,” he commands.

Dick obeys. Hot spray covers his right eye and cheek. He tries to catch what he can in his mouth, he knows Kyle likes it when he does that.

“Good,” Kyle says, appeased for the moment, “Clean yourself off, you look like a whore.”

And with that, Kyle leaves Dick alone.

Dick stands and pulls some paper towels out of the dispenser. With shaking hands, he starts to wipe away the spunk on his face. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair is disheveled, and the hollow eyes looking back are no longer familiar.

Without warning, all the anguish, fear, stress come barreling up out of him. He’s doubled over the sink, sobbing into the basin. He doesn’t know what’s happening or how long he stands there letting the tears pour out of him. He hates himself, hates how he feels. Hates that he keeps letting Kyle do this to him but is filled with fear when he thinks about leaving him. Because how could he find someone else? Who would ever want him, especially after everything he’s done, everything that’s been done to him?

Eventually, he runs out of tears and he’s drawing in big, heaving breaths. He splashes some cold water on his face to try and bring down the redness around his eyes. “Stop throwing yourself a pity party, Grayson,” he says to the reflection in the mirror.

Leaving the bathroom, he starts for the picnic area.

“Everything alright?” A voice calls from behind him.

Turning, he sees Jason Todd leaning up against the bathroom building. His face is unreadable.

“How long have you been out there?” Dick demands.

Jason shrugs, “A little bit.” But something in his voice says it’s been more than that.

“Eavesdropping is rude,” Is all the response Dick can manage.

“I can think of a few things that are ruder. Besides, who said I was eavesdropping? Maybe I was just waiting for the bathroom?”

“Well it’s free now.” Dick starts to walk toward the group. But after three steps his path is blocked. “What do you want, Jason?” He’s feeling raw and defensive and in no mood to have this conversation.

“Hey,” Jason holds his hands up, “I’m not trying to be a pain or make your life difficult. It’s just-I’ve seen other people go through the same thing. You…you deserve better, Dick.” His voice is a whisper.

Dick’s at a loss. This isn’t what he was expecting. But still, Jason doesn’t know anything. How could he know what Dick deserved?

“You don’t know that. I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.” Dick pushes past Jason.

“You’re wrong.” And the way it sounds is not an angry contradiction, it’s a sad plea. It pulls him up short. He thinks about denying it, but in the end, just walks back to Kyle.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh god, you’re such a good fuck.”

Kyle’s working in and out of him. They’re in the bedroom and Dick’s sprawled out underneath the toned body of his boyfriend. For the first time in a while, it feels really good. Dick’s enjoying himself and, despite a little bit of pinning, it hasn’t been too rough. He might actually orgasm without much help.

Shifting, Kyle starts to hit that spot that will undoubtedly send Dick over the edge. Dick closes his eyes and lets out a lurid groan. God, this feels so good, he wants it to last.

“Yeah, baby, let me hear it,” Kyle bends down to brush the hair off Dick’s face.

Dick moans again, “You feel so good. I don’t know how this could get any better.”

As soon as the words leave his lips, he knows he shouldn’t have said them. Never give Kyle any more ideas, especially if things are going well. Because now Kyle’s looking around, searching for what _he_ needs to make it better. The twist of his face tells Dick he’s found it.

“You know,” he starts, removing himself from Dick, “That time in the bathroom was pretty hot. I liked knowing someone could walk in and see you.”

All the heat seeps out of Dick’s body. He shouldn’t have said anything.

“I want to fuck you up against the window, where anyone can see you taking my cock.” Kyle holds his hand out so Dick can sit up. “C’mon, we’ll use the one that faces the back. Maybe give our neighbors a show.”

Dick’s frozen. He doesn’t want this. Not even a little bit. He loves getting along with everyone and this feels like a fast way to do some serious damage to their neighborly friendships.

“Kyle, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea…”

“What?” Kyle drops from mischievous to pissed in two seconds.

“Well, it’s just, I don’t want Mrs. Johnson-she’ll be so scandalized…”

Hands are gripping his arms and he’s being yanked to his feet so hard his head snaps back. “No one fucking asked for your dumbass opinion.”

Spinning around, he’s up against the wall. The paint is rough against his bare skin. “If I want to fuck you against the window, I’m going to! Screw the Johnsons and screw you!”

Kyle’s half shoving, half carrying him to the window. If he’d just let Dick get his feet under him, he’d go willing. He doesn’t want to do the voyeurism stuff, but it’s better than being dragged around like a ragdoll.

“Kyle, please,” Dick tries. But he’s too far gone to listen.

“You’re only good for a fuck, you know that” It seems to be more for Kyle’s benefit than for Dick’s now. “All I do for you. All the shit I put up with, and you can’t even do this one thing for me. So fucking selfish.”

Dick’s resigned himself, but Kyle’s so focused on maneuvering them that he mistakes Dick’s apathy for resistance.

“Jesus, Dick! Move!”

The punch catches him right on the cheekbone. For a moment, all he can see are spots of light. He’s stumbling until he hits the ground with a thud.

“Ahh!” He tries to touch his cheek, but it _hurts_.

“Oh god! Oh Dickie!” Kyle’s hands are on his face, tender and soft, “I didn’t mean to. You just, you weren’t moving! Oh shit, that looks bad. I’ll get some ice. Just…just stay here.”

Kyle leaves and Dick’s mind spins. What just happened? Did Kyle-did he actually _hit_ him? It just, it couldn’t have happened like that. He must be confused.

In a moment, Kyle’s back and something cold is pressed against his cheek. He hisses with the sting of it.

“Shh, it’s not so bad Dickie,” Kyle placates, “It was an accident, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Dick says. He tries to smile, but it hurts, and he ends up wincing instead.

Kyle lifts the ice pack to get a better look at the damage. “Crap, it’s already swelling. Look, if anyone notices, tell them you fell, got it?”

Dick nods. But there’s a horrible feeling in his stomach. It feels like something’s happened that can’t be undone.  

“Good,” Kyle says, “Now, I’ll get you to the couch, you can sleep there tonight. It might be better to help bring the swelling down. And how about I order you some take out? Anything you want, my treat.”

Seated on the couch, a bowl of Chinese food in his lap, the unease has softened a bit. Kyle’s rubbing his feet and they’re watching one of Dick’s favorite movies.

It had to be a fluke, right? There was no way Kyle would do it again. Because, if he did, that would mean Dick was in some sort of abusive relationship. And that doesn’t make any sense. He’s smarter than that. Other people get themselves into that sort of stuff. Dick, he was raised to know better.

And Dick _was_ being a bit selfish by not at least trying what Kyle wanted. Next time he’d just do what Kyle asked instead. Yeah, that would solve it.

Convinced it really was just an accident, Dick looks up. Kyle glances up with a gentle smile. Dick’s heart flutters a bit at the handsome face with eyes only for him. Definitely, it had to have been a fluke.

Besides Kyle’s a great guy. Everyone loves him. Surely if there was a problem, one of his friends would have said something by now. But everyone’s always telling him how lucky he is to have landed Kyle.

Jason’s words drift through his thoughts, ‘ _You deserve better, Dick’_.

No, that wasn’t the same thing, He wasn’t saying there was a problem with Kyle, just talking about Dick. And like before, Dick knows Jason has it wrong. He has all he needs right on the couch next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ding-dong!_

The doorbell rings a second time. Clearly it isn’t the postman dropping something off. Maybe a kid selling cookies? Dick grabs a baseball cap and goes to the door.

The swelling has finally gone down around his eye, but after a week, the bruising is some truly gnarly colors. If he holds his head at the right angle, the cap covers most of the worst of it. But Kyle had still suggested that Dick hang back from anything with the friends, just in case people got worried. Well, Dick didn’t want anyone worrying over him, so he was happy to sit it out. Today even, Kyle is out at a soccer game while Dick’s catching up on some housework.

Opening the door, he’s not ready for the person on his doorstep.

“Jason!”

“Hey Dick,” Jason says, eyes instantly roving, scanning.

Dick fidgets nervously with the cap. He ducks his head to stare at the ground, trying to make it a casual gesture.

“I, uh, think the group’s meeting at the field. Kyle left about twenty minutes ago.”

Jason’s tilting his head, trying to make eye contact. “Yeah, I know. I was checking up on you.”

“Me? Wh-why?”

“You’ve missed the last two outings.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Kyle said you were sick.”

_Shit._

“That’s right,” Dick’s pulse is starting to pick up, “I’ve been busy being sick. It happens.”

“Uh huh,” Jason says, not bothering to hide his skepticism. Then his hand is on Dick’s chin tilting his face up. Dick knows the moment Jason sees everything. “Christ, Dick,” he whispers.

Dick pushes Jason’s hand off him, “It’s nothing. I fell.”

“Oh really? Is that what he told you to say?”

“No! It’s what happened.”

“Dick, c’mon, how stupid do you think I am?”

Somehow Jason’s managed to cross the threshold. He’s crowding Dick up against the wall, fitting him with a look that practically sears him. He can’t find enough air. And suddenly he’s talking, words stringing together, one on top of the other.

“It-it was an accident. He didn’t mean-I was being difficult. It was my fault.” He wishes he could stop babbling. But the words keep coming up like an offering to Jason’s stare. Anything to take the heat out of it.

And Jason starts to move even closer. Dick braces for whatever he’s about to do. But gentle arms start cradling him. Dick gasps.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay,” Jason murmurs. His hand comes up to stroke Dick’s hair. It takes a few minutes for Dick to realize he’s crying. His hands grip Jason’s shirt like it’s a lifeline.

“I…don’t know…what’s going on anymore” Dick manages to get out between gasps.

Jason hugs him tighter, “I know, I know, Dick.”

Something in the way he says it, has Dick looking up, “How? How do you know?”

Jason takes a step back, “Maybe, you should sit down.”

Sitting on the couch, Dick can’t decide if he wants to hear what Jason has to say or not. He sets out two glasses of water between them.

“You aren’t the first one Kyle’s gotten his claws in,” Jason begins, “I’ve seen it happen twice since he joined the group. And both times were the same. It doesn’t look like your relationship is headed any differently.

“It starts with the full schmooze, laying it on thick. And before long you’re moving in together, he’s got you convinced you’re the only one he’ll ever love.

“But things change and the next thing you know, you’re covering for him and staying home because you’re ‘sick’.” Disgust colors Jason’s words. “The last guy he dated? Ended up in the hospital before he finally got out.”

Dick sits in silence. He can’t process this. It just, doesn’t make any sense. Yeah, things have been a little hard and the hit was…unexpected. But Kyle had said it was an accident. And he’d been nothing but sweet afterwards.

“Why hasn’t anyone else said anything?” Dick asks, “Why’s he still part of the group?”

“Because Kyle’s really good at talking his way out of things. And hiding stuff, for that matter,” Jason growls. “When I’ve tried to call him out on his bullshit, people have turned on me, like _I’m_ the fucking problem. The best thing I could do was wait around and try to stop it from happening again.”

“Which is why you’re here,” Dick says dully.

Jason reaches out a hand to touch Dick’s knee. “Which is why I’m here,” he repeats. “Look, I can’t make you do anything, but I’m begging you to get out of this relationship.”

Dick stands, “I-I can’t! I don’t have anywhere to go. I can’t afford to live on my own right now, all my stuff is here. I just…I can’t.”

“Please, Dick!” Jason’s on his feet now too, “You can live with me until you get everything sorted out. I can’t watch this happen again!”

Dick’s trembling. “I don’t know, okay? Just give me a few days to think it over.”

Jason takes a hold of Dick’s wrists. It doesn’t feel threatening like when Kyle does it. It feels protective. “I know it’s scary, but the sooner you can get out the-“

Both of them jump at the sound of the front door unlocking.

“Shit,” Jason hisses.

“Oh god,” Dick’s pulse is racing, “He’s back early. He’ll freak if he sees you here. Go out the back door! I’ll handle him.”

With no more than a curt nod, Jason’s dashing to the back of the house.

Dick has to calm down. He takes a few quick breaths. “Hi babe!” he calls cheerfully when the door opens, “How was the game?”

“It was okay, we won, but it was close.” He tugs the sweaty shirt off his back and tosses it to the ground, “Hey, was that Jason’s bike I saw outside?”

Ice runs through Dick’s veins. “Jason?”

Kyle walks towards him, “Jason Todd? Bit of a loser, but still keeps being invited to our outings? Seems to have taken a particular interest in you recently?”

Dick’s palms are sweating. Putting one hand on his hip, he tries to dry at least one of them. “Oh yeah, that guy. I’ve, um, seen him around. But he hasn’t been by. I wonder if it’s a common bike?” Maintain eye contact, try to sell this.

Taking the last step needed to close the distance between them, Kyle looms. “You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you Dick?” he says slowly.

He needs to switch tactics. Wrapping his hands around Kyle’s broad shoulders, Dick reaches up to kiss him, “Why would I do that? I don’t have anything to hide from you.”

Kyle huffs, “No, I guess you don’t. Look at those big blue eyes,” he says smugly, “pretty, but dumb.”

Dick lets his smile widen, “Well, let this pretty boy take you upstairs and join you for a shower.” The thought of having sex with Kyle turns his stomach, but he’s desperate to distract him.

Kyle claims his mouth in a kiss and gives his ass a squeeze. “In a minute, first I want to catch the end of the baseball game. Grab me a beer and then come join me on the couch.”

Dick hurries away and lets out a sigh of relief. His mind is racing. How soon can he get is stuff out? How is he going to pack it up without Kyle noticing? Maybe he can do it while Kyle’s at work, If Jason helps, they could probably get it done in one day. Would Jason really be willing to take him in for a while?

It’s all stuff he needs to put out of his mind if he’s going to be convincing now. He’s not sure he’ll be able to pull off another lie. Beer in hand, he steps into the living room.

 

_Crash!_

Dick flinches as glass shatters against the wall by his head. “Kyle?! What the-“

“Jason didn’t stop by?! Must be a common bike?!” Kyle’s holding a water glass in his hand. “Why the hell do you have two glasses set out?!” he roars.

“Kyle, please, I can explain!”

The second glass comes hurtling towards his face. He ducks in time, but now there are glass shards everywhere. It’s eerie the way the light catches the tiny pieces. He’s looking down, so his only warning is the crunch of shoes on glass.

A punch to his gut knocks the wind out of him and he doubles over. But Kyle’s hand is on his jaw before he can recover. With a single motion, he’s flung backwards to land on the wooden floor. His elbow goes numb from trying to catch himself.

“Kyle, please-“A kick to his stomach cuts him off.

“You useless, fucking, cunt!”

Each word is punctuated with a blow. Dick’s curled in on himself trying to protect what he can. But his face catches the end of Kyle’s boot. Blood starts to pour out of his nose.

“I’m sorry! Ooof! Please stop! It won’t happen again!

The blows stop. For a feeble moment, Dick allows himself to hope that his words have been enough. He uncurls a fraction.

“Ahh!” He’s being dragged upright by his hair. Kyle’s face is by his ear.

“You have no idea what sorry is,” his voice is low and ominous, “But I’m going to _show_ you.”

The floor rushes towards him as Kyle throws him back down. “Stay here. I’ve got to get a belt.”

Dick waits until he hears Kyle’s footsteps reach the stairs. Then, with shaking arms, he pushes himself up to his feet. He wobbles. Steadying himself against the wall, he takes a deep breath and runs.

He doesn’t know how long he’ll have before Kyle realizes he’s gone. He’s running, through gardens, down the road. Anyone was looking out their window would certainly catch an eyeful. If his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest, it might have been funny.

At some point he trips over something, a rock? Landing on the ground, he scrambles to hide behind a bush. He tries to listen for anything indication that Kyle’s coming for him, but the blood rushing in his ears won’t quit.

“Think, think, Dick,” he whispers to himself. He won’t get far enough on foot. Even as he thinks it, he realizes he’s not wearing shoes. His one heel is already bleeding.

He fumbles for his pocket. Please let it be there, please don’t have fallen out. When his hand touches the hard edge, he nearly cries. Pulling out his phone, he spins through his contacts until he finds the one he needs.

“Dick?”

“Jason!” Dick shouts “Oh god, he-he came after me. I ran. I’m-I don’t know. I just-please don’t let him find me!”

And Dick knows he’s not entirely coherent. He’s not giving Jason the information he needs. But just the sound of Jason’s voice breaks him to pieces.

“Where are you?” His voice is all business.

Dick risks a look around the edge of the shrubbery, “Six houses from Kyle’s. The big brown house with the ugly shutters.” Oh god, he’s not as far away as he thought. Panic rises in him.

“Stay there, I’m coming to get you.” The sound of a motorcycle revving in the background is the last thing Dick hears as the call cuts.

He brings his knees to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. Every car that passes, every rustle of leaves could be Kyle. He closes his eyes and counts to ten.

Then he does it again.

 

And again.

 

 

Again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Dick?”

His eyes fly open. Whose voice is that?

“Dick!”

It sounds like Jason. At least, Dick hopes it’s Jason. Bracing for what’s coming if he’s wrong, Dick crawls out from the bush. A thousand pounds lift off his chest when he sees the red motorcycle in the driveway.

“Jason!”

He’s stumbling towards the man in the black motorcycle jacket. He crashes into his arms and all the strength of his legs go out.

“I’ve got you,” Jason says trying to hoist Dick up. When they’re face to face, color drains out of Jason’s face, “Oh my god Dick, what did he do to you?”

But Dick can’t talk, dry sobs are choking him. He’s fighting to keep from falling.

“Okay, it’s okay now,” Jason comforts, “I’m going to take you home. Do you think you can hold on enough so I can drive us?”

Dick manages a nod.

“Good boy,” Jason smiles, and hands him the spare helmet, “Put this on and hold onto me as tightly as you can.”

Even though exhaustion is pulsing through his limbs, Dick clings to Jason with all the strength he has left. By the time they pull into the apartment complex, his eyes are drooping and he’s starting to slide off the seat. Jason helps him up the stairs and sets him down on the couch.

Dick spends the evening going in and out of consciousness. At some point he comes to and Jason’s cleaning the blood from his nose. The next time he wakes up, his feet are bandaged and there’s a warm blanket covering him. The smell of something delicious is wafting in from the kitchen. Dick pushes himself up as Jason rounds the corner with a bowl in his hand.

“Hey, there,” he says, setting the bowl on the coffee table and sitting on its edge.

“What time is it?” Dick asks as Jason hands him a glass of water.

“Around midnight. You’ve been out for five hours. Here,” Jason gives him a couple of pills, “these should help with the pain.”

Dick swallows them and then looks over at the bowl that’s still steaming.

“I made you some soup,” Jason says when he notices Dick’s stare, “It’s not anything fancy, but it should still be decent.”

Hands still weak, Dick cradles the bowl with both hands to keep from dropping it. He looks pathetically at the spoon, because he doesn’t have enough limbs to grab it.

“I’ve got it,” Jason takes the bowl and brings a spoonful of soup to Dick’s lips. Dick opens his mouth without question and lets the warm liquid fall down his throat. It tastes delicious. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

Jason keeps up a steady rhythm feeding him and neither of them speaks for the moment.

“Thank you,” Dick finally says.

Jason shrugs, “It’s no big deal, it’s just soup.”

“No,” Dick touches Jason’s hand, “Thank you…for everything.”

There’s a faint blush creeping up Jason’s cheeks as he looks away awkwardly. Dick doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jason embarrassed. It’s sweet.

He clears his throat, “I, uh, I meant what I said. You can stay here as long as you need. I mean, it’s just a one-bedroom, so it will be a bit cramped, but we can make it work.”

Dick takes a sip of water, “Thank you, I’d like that. If you really don’t mind?”

“Not a bit,” Jason looks at him with a smile and stands, “I’ll grab some sheets and another pillow, and you’re welcome to have my bed.”

“I can’t do that!” Dick protests, “That’s yours!”

“It’s no big deal,” Jason calls from the hall, “Besides, you deserve a bit of privacy after what you’ve been through.”

In the end, they decide on a compromise. Dick will take the bedroom for one week and Jason the next. As Jason checks to make sure he doesn’t need anything else, Dick lays down on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, for the first time in a while, Dick feels safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it all the way through! Leave a thought or a kudo or both!
> 
> There might be a part 2 eventually. We'll see... ;)


End file.
